Winged Seed Destiny
by Zero The Fallen Angel of Space
Summary: After the battle at Libra the Gundam pilots are transported into the Seed universe while protecting Orb will the Gundam pilots will bring peace to this universe or die trying Rewrite in Progress
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything**

Winged Seed Destiny

Chapter I

After Heero Yuy blasted the falling part of Libra a blinding light surrounded the Gundam pilots. When it ended they all found themselves in the atmosphere when they got out of the atmosphere they saw a large battle going so they intervened by helping the side that were about to loose.

Cagalli's .

I heard someone say "Lady Cagalli five mobile suits just came out of the atmosphere and are attacking the Earth Forces." I said "What?" I looked at the monitor and saw five mobile suits demolishing the Earth Forces but then the Earth Forces began to retreat. "Try to contact those machines," I said. After a while five boys about Kira's age appeared and the monitor. "I am Cagalli Yulle Atha princess of Orb." The one with blonde hair spoke first "How about we talk in with you people in person." I nodded and said "Come over to the command center it is the largest building." Then we saw the five machines coming to us. We decided who will go talk with them it will be Kira, Captain Ramius, Commander La Flaga, and me. When we went outside we saw not only Kira was there but Athrun.

Kira's P.O.V.

When Athrun and I landed at the command center we saw five other mobile suits that look like Gundam were there. Then I notice Cagalli, Mrs. Ramius, and Mu coming toward us. "Kira, Athrun glad you guys can join us to talk to these pilots," said Cagalli Then the cockpits opened of the five suits then stepped five figures that are wearing black ZAFT pilot suits except for the helmet. They took off their helmets so we began to introduce ourselves I began first "Hello my name is Kira Yamato pilot of the Freedom Gundam." Then Athrun "Hello I am Athrun Zala pilot of the Justice Gundam." Then Captain Ramius "Thank you for the help my name is Murrue Ramius captain of the battleship Archangel." Then Mu "Hello kids I am Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga pilot of the Strike Gundam." Two of the five pilots looked like they wanted to hurt him while one of them wanted kill him. Before they could move Cagalli introduced herself "If you did not know I am Cagalli Yulle Atha." They looked at each other and the one that looked ready to kill Mu said "Pilot 01 aka Heero Yuy pilot of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero." Then the pilot with braid "Pilot 02 aka Duo Maxwell pilot of the XXXG-01D2 Deathscythe Hell Gundam." Then the pilot with hair coving half of his face, "Pilot 03 aka Trowa Barton pilot of the XXXG-01H2 Heavyarms Kai Gundam." Then the one with blonde hair "Pilot 04 aka Qutra Rabba Winner pilot of the XXXG-01R2 Sandrock Kai Gundam." Then finally a Chinese one introduced himself "Pilot 05 aka Wufei Chang pilot of the XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam." Then Murrue asked "Why do you use numbers for names." Qutra "We were given the numbers when we fought against the," before he could answer Trowa put his hand over Qutra's mouth. Then Trowa said "That is something personal." Murrue must know she is not going to answer but then Cagalli asked "Will you guys help defend Orb." They looked at each other then said "Yes you are at a disadvantage maybe we could make the odds a little more even, but where are we going to store our suits?" Murrue then said "You could put them in our battleship, Kira could you please show them to the Archangel." I nodded and said "Get in your mobile suit and follow me." I then got in the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam while Heero and the other boarded their mobile suits. I took them to the Archangel, once they put their mobile suits in place we drove back to the command center to discuss our next plan.

Heero's P.O.V.

We were talking how we are going to defend this place so I asked a question "Kira the prototypes you faced what equipment did they have." He looked at me and said "The one with the scythe can deflect beam weaponry and can bend beams, the one that can transform has a Scylla cannon in its mouth and has a mace, while the blue one has a bunch of beam weapons for long ranged combat." I then said "Qutra you will take the one with the scythe, Wufei you got the transformable one, and Trowa you will destroy the blue one." They nodded then I said "Duo you will assist La Flaga leading an Astray team while I destroy the fleet." Duo nodded, while everyone except for Gundam pilots. Then Kira said "Are you crazy." I just looked at him and walked away to get ready for battle.

Cagalli's P.O.V.

Is this guy crazy or what, his friends didn't even looked liked they were worried so I asked "Aren't you guys worried that your friend could die!" They all looked at me then Wufei said "No, the Earth Forces' battleships would not stand a chance against the Wing Zero's twin buster rifle." I was about to argue when my father said "Enough we need begin defensive plans against the Earth Forces." I agreed so then we began to discus the plan. Soon after we had the plan we were they began the attack.

Murrue's P.O.V.

"We will launch Heero first," I said. "XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero all systems are green, go ahead launch," said Mirallia. "Heero Yuy, Wing Zero launching," Heero said. "Tell Kira to bring his mobile suit to the catapult deck," I said. Mirallia ten said "ZGMF-X10A Freedom all systems green go ahead launch." "Kira Yamato Freedom Lets do it." When Kira launched that red mobile suit flew next to him. Then we saw Heero beginning his attack. Then the other pilots launched Wufei, Trowa, and Qutra looked for the prototypes. Then Duo Maxwell followed Mu to help lead his M-1 Astray team. Hopefully we can survive this attack.

Kira's P.O.V.

Athrun and I were taking down Strike Daggers but their weren't that many when we looked at the sea when we saw the Earth Force's ships were getting destroyed by the Wing Zero, I couldn't believe it he is destroying the entire fleet without help. While we were in our thoughts a group of Strike Daggers managed to get past us the group of Daggers started to attack the M-1 team that Mu leads before they could have killed them they just got chopped upped somehow.

Duo's P.O.V.

I deactivated Deathscythe's cloaking devise the girls piloting the M-1s were surprised. But I didn't care then Kira came on the screen "Thanks Duo," he said. Normally I wouldn't have cared if someone mess up but his screw up almost caused death to these pilots I glared at him and said "Do your job because you almost caused these peoples death." Then I went back chopping these pathetic excuses for mobile suits.

Qutra's .

This mobile suit almost fights like the Deathscythe just with a scythe that it isn't a beam. But this guy isn't as good as Duo.

Trowa's P.O.V.

This guy is just keep wasting his shots pathetic.

Wufei's P.O.V

Mobile dolls fight better then this guy.

Heero's P.O.V.

Was about to fire the buster rifle when I the Ramius said "All forces we are to fall back to the Mass Driver." I fired the buster rifle then said "Duo, Trowa, Qutra, Wufei we are to fall back follow the Archangel." They all nodded and we followed the Archangel.

Kira's P.O.V.

Damn these guys take this war like it is like the only thing they know how to do. They were talking to each other but what ever Heero said right now made all of them looked worried. Before I could ask I heard "What you want us to leave Orb?" It was from Mrs. Ramius. "Orb is lost you should all see that, even with the help of our new allies," said the father of Cagalli. Heero looked at him and said "For once I hoped Zero was wrong." We all looked at him then Duo said "Zero is a system that can see the move the enemy will make, it can also predict the future." Wow before I could ask if anyone can use it we were attacked Cagalli then said "Kira, Athrun, Heero bye us time so we launch the two." Heero said "Mission accepted." Then I said "Alright Cagalli we could do that." While Athrun just nodded. The Archangel launched but the other ship is taking a while. Finally the ship launched Heero got the ship on first, he pulled the my mobile suit then Athrun's then we all fired at the prototypes.

**I hoped you liked the chapter**

**Please Review**


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am sorry to say I will no longer be doing this story, but I will be rewriting it so don't worry**


	3. Poll

Okay I am in the middle of rewriting this story but I am stumped on how I should start it so I am putting up poll for ideas I came up with so please help

Poll Ends on June 9, 2013


End file.
